pawnstarsthegamefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Items
This is a list of items in Pawn Stars: The Game. Tools and Technology *Baby Gas Mask *Antique Diving Helmet *Antique Ivory Sundial *Antique Razor *Chronometer *Jousting Helmet *1916 National Cash Register *Solar Therapy Device *Richard Nixon Gift Clock *Vintage Geiger Counter *Ball And Chain *LeCoultre Atmos Clock *Antique Thermometer *Antique Dynamite Detonator *Antique Watchmaker's Tool *1920s Remington Typewriter *1988 Apple IIGS Computer *1930s Slot Machine *Signal Cannon *1940 Quartermaster Spyglass *Portable Gramophone *1980s Coin-Op Breathalyzer *Antique Railroad Bonds *U.S.S Winsconsin Video Camera *Anton Schneider Cuckoo Clock *Antique Printing Press *Antique Coffee Grinder *Curta Calculator *Antique Carpenter's Chest *Art Deco Penny Scale *Antique Potty Chair *Antique Comptometer *Antique Telescope *Corn Shucker *Master Violet Ray #11 *Vintage Waffle Maker *Vintage Metal Detector *Railroad Lanterns *Carriage Strongbox *Select-o-vend Candy Machine *Vintage Cellular Phone *Wayne Gas Pump *Antique Lebenswecker *Apollo 13 Checklist *Vintage Binnacle *Antique Barber's Chair *Young & Sons Survey Instrument *Bowling Ball Mortar *Hitler Novelty Matches *Hog Oiler *Vintage Payphone *Celestial Navigation Trainer *Vintage Fishing Lures *Antique Dow Jones Stock Ticker *Navy Searchlight *Civil War Field Desk *Calf Roping Machine *Bamboo Fishing Rod *Personal Robot *WWII Land Mine Training Kit *Antique Washing Machine *Egg-Laying Vending Machine *Hanovia Sun Lamp *1940s Keypunch Machine *Demijohn *Speed Reading Machine *Antique Peg Leg *Prosthetic Eyes *Early 1900s Power Shear *Apollo 13 Heat Shield *Apollo Program Collection *Paranormal Investigation Equipment *1899 Irish Blackthorne Walking Stick *Penguin Cigarette Lighter *Rohm Cigarette Lighter *Gun Lighter Collection *Dali's "Alice in Wonderland" Currency and Collectables *1715 Spanish Fleet Coin *George Washington Funeral Coin *Confederate Money *Gold Bar *Revolutionary Currency *Silver Certificates *Las Vegas Club $5 Chip *Coal Scrip Coins *1932-S Washington Quarter *1776 Massachusetts Pine Tree Cent *1862 Three-Cent Postage Stamp *$1000 Bill *2 Dollar Newfoundland Gold Coin *1676 Spanish Silver Coin *1861 Double Eagle Coin *1914 $20 Bill *Fold-Over $1 Error Note *Silver Dollar Clock *One-Ounce Silver Bars *New Mexico Tax Token *1924 Saint-Gaudens Double Eagle Gold Coin *Spanish Fleet Coin Collection *Revolutionary War Bond *Pirate Collection Military and Weapons *Philippines Kris Sword *Antique Dueling Pistols *1750 Blunderbuss *Colt Single Action Army Revolver *Iwo Jima Battle Plans *Metal Hand Restraints *Ottoman Empire Dagger *Russian Cop Hat *Spanish-American War Photos *World War II Grenade *Antique Scottish Knives *Antique Key Gun *Foxhole Lighter *Civil War Cavalry Saber *B-29 Navigation Dome *Antique Remington Revolver *West Point Cadet Jacket *US Trench Knife *Au Lion Trench Knife *1884 Springfield Trapdoor Gun *Battle Axe *Half-Scale Antique Musket *French Double-Barrel Coach Gun *1845 Harper's Ferry Rifle *Confederate Officer's Sword *Burnside Carbine Rifle *Kentucky Long Rifle *Arkansas Toothpick *Revolutionary War Commission *1886 Winchester Rifle *1777 Charleville Musket *Lazarino-Barreled Blunderbuss *Civil War-Era Gatling Gun *1863 Sharps Carbine *1890s Colt .45 Revolver *Flintlock Musketoon *G-Suit and Helmet *Antique Cane Gun *Hotchkiss Revolving Cannon *WWII Flight Jacket and Logs *Practice Bomb *1830s Nock Percussion Pistol *Normandy Invasion Battle Plans *WWI Marine Helmet *WWI German Officer Helmet *WWI German Troop Helmet *Vintage Military Lighter *Congolese Chief Sword *WWII Blood Chit *Liberty Passes *Japanese Zero Crash Site Photos *Franco-Prussian War Saber Bayonet *Infrared Heat Seeker *Harpers Ferry Musket *WWI US Military Flamethrower *Antique Halberd *Sperry Gun Sight Compensator *Japanese WWII Sword *WWII Air Corps Uniform *V-44 Military Knife *Mark 1 Military Knife *1849 Colt Dragoon Revolver *WWII Navy Uniform *Sawback Bayonet *98/05 Butcher Blade Knife *WWII US Navy Collection *18th-Century Flintlock Pistol *Confederate Belt Buckle *Confederacy Collection *Union Uniform Jacket *Union Collection *Ottoman Empire Flintlock Pistol *Manhattan Firearms Pepperbox Revolver *Ottoman Collection *VZ24 Bayonet *WWII Training Model BAR *WWII Training Model .50 Cal *WWII-Era Garrison Flag *WWII Training Model Collection *WWI Helmet Collection Politics and Government *1768 Lottery Ticket *Andrew Jackson Receipt *Colonial Buttons *Soviet Launch Key *Apollo 16 Flag *Berlin Wall *Kennedy Letters *JFK Memorabilia *FDR Home Movie Footage *WWII Bond Posters *Lincoln Assassination Playbill *Jimmy Hoffa Photo Album *Presidential Campaign Buttons *John Hancock Signature *FDR Signed Letter *1860 Lincoln Campaign Ribbon *Winston Churchill Letter *First Acts of Congress Book *Electioneering Device *John Wilkes Booth Wanted Poster *Book Printed by Benjamin Franklin *Lindbergh Case Documents *Reagan Yearbook and Signed Letter *Marble from Lincoln's Tomb *1913 Inaugural Federal Tax Form *Franklin D. Roosevelt Tax Return *1941 Tax Book *Ulysses S. Grant Pipe *Robert E. Lee Silver Spoon *1735 Boston Map *Armour Security Badge *Founding Fathers Collection *Abraham Lincoln Collection *Grover Cleveland Signed Document *Paul Revere Collection *"Dewey Defeats Truman" Newspaper *Senator McCarran Chair *Autographed Gemini Photo Sports and Games *Antique Duck Pull Toy *Antique Train Set *Musical Jolly Chimp *Baseball Signed By 1951 Yankees *J.D. Borthwick Gambling Kit *AL Baseball Field Pass 1953 *AL Baseball Field Pass 1939 *AL Baseball Field Pass 1941 *AL Baseball Schedule 1939 *Autographed Lou Gehrig Jersey *Sahara Casino Chips *Olympic Gold Medal *Vintage Roulette Wheel *Super Bowl Pins *Ali vs. Patterson Ticket *1942 Chicago Bears Football *1980 US Olympic Hockey Stick *Titanic Chessboard *Miami Heat '06 Championship Ring *1890 Auto-Wheel Coaster Wagon *1999-2000 St. Louis Rams Super Bowl Trophy *Evel Knievel Pinball Machine *Charley Weaver Bartender Toy *1989 San Francisco 49ers Super Bowl Ring *Antique Football Helmet *Stretch Serpent Head *Antique Billiard Items *Vintage Zeppelin Pull Toy *Secretariat Horseshoe *Western Express Kiddie Ride *Murray Atomic Missile Pedal-car *Louis Armstrong Tin Toy *Claw Machine *Rubik's Cube *Vintage Scooter *Babe Ruth Autographed Photo *Babe Ruth Autographed Bat *Babe Ruth Autographed Mitt *1861 Gambling Set *Dueling Pistol *Babe Ruth Collection *AL Baseball Collection *Glass Target Balls *Big Six Gambling Wheel *Gambling Collection *Piggy Cook Arts and Media *Whale Tooth Scrimshaw *Paul Revere Silver Spoon *1920s Ukulele Banjo *Antique Copy of Dante's Inferno *Civil War Era Bugle *Civil War Era Flask *Four Chamber Liquor Bottle *Napoleon and Josephine Portraits *Antique Music Box *Energy Totem *Knights Of The Round Table *Shark Teeth *Supermen Of America Ring *Uncle Sam Mechanical Bank *Salvador Dali Artist Proof *Antique Harmonica *Ormolu Clock *Little Orphan Annie Decoder Pin *Black Widow Brooch By Faberge *Indiana Jones Whip *Plant and Spider Fossils *Rembrandt Etching *Dutch East India Bell *Antique Barber Pole *Edison Home Phonograph *Sir Isaac Newton Book *Miniature Suit of Armor *Armada Chest *Tiger's Eye Gemstone Skull *Caesar's Palace Armor *Wooden Motorcycle *Native American Tobacco Statue *Harry Houdini Straightjacket *Seeburg "Symphonola" Jukebox *Antique Spinning Wheel *Taj Mahal Sunken Treasure *Stradivarius Violin *Lindbergh Propeller *Parade Saddle *Helen Keller Signed Letter *Youth Native American Vest *Antique Cannon From "Magnum P.I." *Gibson Mandolin *Western Novelty Dummy *Signed Copy of Dracula *Vintage Lasonic Boombox *"Don Quixote" Collection *John Wesley Hardin Business Card *"David Copperfield" First Edition *Autographed Photo of The Who *Autographed "The Godfather" Script *Fortune Telling Machine *Gunsmoke Props *Excelsior Accordion *Clint Walker Jacket *Hemingway Autographed Photo *"For Whom the Bell Tolls" Signed First Edition *1940s Pin-Up Poster *1940s Pin-Up Poster (2) *Bugs Bunny 50th Birthday Poster *Stunt Suit from "Driven" *Charles Paul de Kock Collection *Superman Record Player *Antique Tricycle *Sunken Treasure Collection *Colonel Sanders Suit *Shrunken Head *Creepy Collection *Apollo 17 Photos *Baldwin Howard Grand Piano *Pin-Up Collection *Musical Instrument Collection *19th-Century Vampire Killing Kit Vehicles *1963 Volkswagen Baja Bug *1973 Airstream Trailer *1932 Lincoln KB Convertible *1969 Rokon Trail-Breaker Motorcycle *‎2003 Lamborghini Murcielago *2007 Volvo VN 780 Semi Truck *1982 Harley-Davidson Motorcycle *Model T Taxi *1981 DeLorean DMC-12 *‎1940 Indian Motorcycle *1941 M3 Armored Scout Car *Pirate Ship Float *1961 B&Z Electra-King Electric Car *‎1967 Ford F-100 Pickup *Siegfried and Roy Rickshaw *1974 Lotus Europa *Replica 1989 Batmobile *1987 Jaguar XJ6 *1969 Buick Skylark Category:Items